


Risky Business

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Awkward Consent, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Groping, Kink Meme, Kissing, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Morgan and Inigo have the most awkward sex ever and Inigo is a giant loser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr FE kink meme. Prompt - [Inigo/f!Morgan, sex in public-awkward first time](http://fe-kink-meme.tumblr.com/post/79855145328/inigo-f-morgan-sex-in-public-awkward-first-time)

They weren't ready for this. For all his chatter about romancing women, all his bluster, all his boasts he was a complete virgin and he _knew_ she was just as much. They were barely even dating, so far the relationship had been an experiment on her end and a clumsy attempt at honesty and normality on his end. No grand sweeping gestures, no casanova lines. Just himself. _Maybe if you be yourself, she'll fall for you._

So far he didn't know if she'd come to love him, but she certainly liked him enough to be fondling him on the battlefield. In a fortress, yes, but there were at least ten other Shepherds around and of course, enemies, villagers...he groaned, trying to push her hand away.

"Morgan, we can't _do_ this."

"Why not? You're a guy, I'm a girl, we like each other. Isn't that what guys and girls do when they like each other?" Stroke, squeeze. "We'll do it really quick, no one'll see us. Promise!"

"And if they do?" He bit back another groan, her hand felt _good_ and she was so pretty and willing and _no, no, no! She's too young, **you're** too young!_ He pushed her away, grabbing for his bow.

"They need us out there. Come on, Morgan, we'll...talk about this later!" _But you want this, you both want this, is it such a crime?_ She pushed him to the dusty floor, out of sight, kissing him so deeply he could barely breathe or think. His hands moved of their own accord, beneath her shirt, groping her small breasts. She undid his pants, hiked up her skirt...she was _right_ above him and looking at him with such trust in her eyes, and...

_And this whole thing is an experiment for both of us, isn't it? Love or not...what's the harm if we both want this?_

He slid a clumsy hand between her spread legs, fingers exploring the damp softness there. Her hand grasped him just as clumsily, their lips meeting both for a kiss and to stifle the resulting moans as they touched each other with all the experience of a blind woodsman learning needlepoint.

It was _weird_. Not a bad weird, but weird just the same. She felt nice inside, soft and warm, her hand felt good around his hardness. He stroked and palmed further, feeling her moans against his mouth...one finger slipped upwards and brushed something that made her pull away from the kiss and yelp, her body convulsing against him. He brushed it again, and again...and suddenly he was aware of his own body spasming, cock twitching as his seed spilled all over her hand followed by her breaking the kiss to squeak. When he finally came to and pulled his hand away it was wet.

"Oops. Guess I went a little overboard," she muttered. "We'll have to wait until next time to do the main thing." She smiled, brushing her hair out of her eyes with her free hand. "But that was nice, right? You liked it?" He looked at her and saw no lie in her expression, no regret, heard no placating tone in her voice.

He liked her a lot. She liked him no matter what she claimed about the whole thing being an experiment or him being her meal ticket forever. Maybe it wasn't perfect, but if they both wanted more from this, why fight it?

"Yeah," he allowed himself to admit. "I did."

They cleaned themselves off and put their clothes back into place, grabbed their weapons and snuck back into the fray. Only Gerome and Laurent had been nearby, and they were in the air. Not likely to have seen anything.

_But really, who cares if they did?_ he thought, realizing part of her was rubbing off on him. And that he didn't mind.


End file.
